Be Brave
by Mewsol
Summary: Feliciano finally gets the courage to ask Ludwig to take the next step in their relationship. Yeah, not much of a summary, but there is a plot. First M-rated fic, rated M for sexual themes. Rp with twilightwolfqueen409.


**_Summary:_** Feliciano finally gets the courage to ask Ludwig to take the next step in their relationship. Yeah, not much of a summary, but there _is_ a plot. Rated M for um... sex. Rp with twilightwolfqueen409.

_**Pairing:**_ Germany x Italy

* * *

**_Be Brave_**

One warm night, Feliciano was gently clutching his German flag pillow to his chest, like he usually did. But this time, a strange yet exciting thought arose in his head. He just had to tell Ludwig.

"L-Ludwig-!" Feliciano called to Ludwig, who was behind the shower door. "Can I talk to you about something...? I-I'm a bit nervous..."

Ludwig soon walked into the bedroom, his towel around his waist. "Ja, what is it?"

"Y-you know that thing that France always talks about, y-you know, what people do when they really love each other?" Feliciano said, trying to hint about something. He was too nervous to explain his thoughts in detail.  
"I think I finally understand what he's talking about... a-and I want to take the next step. I think we're ready."

Ludwig blushed slightly and sat next to him on the bed.  
"Are you sure about this, Feliciano?" he asked.

Feliciano nodded, blushing as well. "I-I'm nervous... i-it's my first time, so I'm a bit unsure of everything. But I know I want to do it..." He seemed insistent on it, but still anxious at the same time. "I-it's not going to be scary like in those weird magazines of yours, right?" Feliciano asked, wanting to establish his fears first thing.

Ludwig lowered his head from the reminder of his magazines. "Nein, I wouldn't do anything like what is in there to you," he stated and gently kissed him.

Feliciano blushed a bit and smiled. "P-promise? Y-you'll be gentle~?" he asked again, still a bit worried.

"Ja, I promise," he softly said before gently kissing Feliciano's cheek. "I could never even dream of doing that kind of stuff to you."

"A-are we going to start?" Feliciano asked, still a bit nervous since it was his first time. "I-I'm not really sure how all of this works..." he admitted. "B-but I know it's supposed to be really special.~"

Ludwig nodded and placed the pillow Feliciano was holding to the side. "Ja, we are." He gently wrapped his arms around Feliciano. "Just relax."

Feliciano hesitated a little bit before sliding his boxers off, all of his skin being revealed. "I-it's so hard to relax... when my heart is beating so quickly~" Feliciano remarked, cuddling up to Ludwig and waiting for everything to start. He didn't know what to expect at all, he decided to just go with it. It was what he wanted, after all.

Ludwig let go of the towel around his waist, letting it come loose.  
He gently grazed his fingers along Feliciano's soft skin, taking in his scent. It reminded him of the warm climate and cooking he was known for.

"Just breathe," he whispered into Feliciano's ear before kissing gently.

Feliciano calmed himself, although he found it difficult. "O-okay~" He smiled, returning the kiss, easing into it as he cuddled up even closer, enjoying the warmth. "I-I know you're going to be gentle so I'll be alright... I'm not afraid anymore."

Ludwig gently pinned Feliciano and deepened the kiss, gliding his tongue gently along the Italian's lips.  
"Alright."

"Nnhhhhn~ Y-you're so sweet, Ludwig..." he whispered, moaning softly into the kiss. He was immersing himself in pure bliss and passion, squirming around a little bit to take in the feeling of comfort. "I-it's so warm... ohh-!" A sensation ran through Feliciano's body, his body twitched a little bit since the feeling was so new to him. "Veeehhhh... w-why is it so warm in here? I-it's so... wonderful... m-more, Ludi~ p-per favore~"

Ludwig noticed his heart beat was fast as he embraced the Italian in another kiss. He embraced the warmth between them and braced himself over Feliciano.

A new feeling started to form within him, it was a mix between adrenaline and bliss.

Feliciano immediately deepened the kiss, his heart beating fast. "Nnnnnnhhhh-!" he moaned, the sensation building even more. He broke the kiss for a moment to breathe, the warmth was a bit overwhelming. "L-Ludi~ This is amazing... b-beyond what I could ever imagine~" he said sweetly, gently caressing Ludwig's face. "I never thought... I would be experiencing this with you, and finally..." His voice began to drift away as his bright amber eyes stared into Ludwig's icy blue eyes. He shifted even closer, trying to absorb the same feeling again. "Ahhhh~! L-Ludwig~!" Feliciano cried out, the sensation finally overcoming him as he clung tightly to the German.

Ludwig's breathing had become small pants. "I -I never thought so either... Feliciano... " he sighed and licked his curl before kissing him again. "I-Ich liebe dich..."

He clenched a fist as his body grew warmer. It came in waves, causing shivers up his spine.

"T-ti amo troppo, Ludi~!" Feliciano replied cheerfully, before his nervousness returned, the feeling becoming too much. "Uwaaah~!" he cried out, his face flushing red. He gently planted a kiss on Ludwig's cheek, shuddering from the strong warmth running through his body.

Ludwig blushed and kissed back before going into a state of bliss. "Ahh...!" His face became flushed and his body felt as if it were on fire.

Feliciano calmed down a little bit, closing his eyes gently while nuzzling Ludwig's cheek. "Veeeeeh~ L-Ludi~ I'm so glad... I got the courage to ask you~"

"I-I'm glad that you did.." he sighed and laid next to Feliciano. He wrapped an arm around him and pulled him close before kissing his cheek.

"Ahh~" The heat was a bit more comforting than overwhelming to Feliciano now. He was resting his head against Ludwig's bare chest, gently petting the German's muscles. "Veeeh~ You're so comfy, Ludi~ I'm even happier that I asked~" he said softly, a cheerful tone in his voice. He wanted to take a short break for now, he wanted to return later to those amazing sensations.

Ludwig's breaths started to return to normal as he stroked Feliciano's cheek, brushing the curl lightly. "I'm glad you are," he said softly.

Feliciano's eyes fluttered before he started squeezing Ludwig's chest muscles. "Veeeh~ Germany's muscles are soft~" he remarked, a bit teasingly.  
Ludwig blushed and pulled at Feliciano's curl lightly in retaliation for the comment before kissing him.  
Feliciano gently placed his index finger on Ludwig's nose before rubbing his own nose with the German's. "O-okay... y-you want to go back to it now?~" he asked nervously.  
"Ja, if you think you are ready."

"O-of course~!" Feliciano replied eagerly. "H-here, I'll start, ve~"

Feliciano squirmed into position again, the sparks flying through his body right away. "Ohhh~!" he moaned, a bit surprisingly, before clinging to Ludwig tighter to intensify the sensation.

"A-ah..!" Ludwig gasped. He was trying his best to control himself, the sensation sent sparks all the way down to his toes.  
He braced himself up on the bed and kissed Feliciano passionately.

"L-Ludiii... nnnhhhh~!" Feliciano deepened the kiss, squirming around a little bit to intensify the sensation. "Y-you're so... good... veeehh~"

"A-ahhh..." Ludwig replied into the kiss. He stroked the Italian's back and deepened the kiss.

Feliciano's breathing was being reduced to panting as his body was heating up, it was getting harder for him to breathe. The sensation running through his body had heightened by this point. He was overcome by intense feelings of passion, not wanting to let go.

"Ahhhhghh-! L-Ludwig!" he cried out, breaking the kiss momentarily. "I-I finally... nnnhhh~! I-I'm so happy!~"

Ludwig gasped a bit and gripped the bed to restrain himself. He kissed Feliciano deeply again and caressed the back of his head as he whispered, "Ich liebe dich, Feliciano..."

Feliciano's tongue twirled around energetically in Ludwig's mouth, not seeming to tire at all. He had to take short breaths during the kiss to keep up his energy. "Ahh... t-ti amo... I always have, and I always will..." he said tenderly, a few tears falling down his face. "I-I'm so grateful... for all that you've given me~"

Ludwig wrapped his arms around Feliciano and pulled him close. He quickly and gently kissed Feliciano on the forehead.  
"Thank you for supporting me when I was at my darkest hours."

"I'll always be here for you, Ludi~" Feliciano promised with the same cheerfulness in his voice, although it sounded more sincere this time. He gently rested his head on Ludwig's warm chest, his breathing returning to normal.

Ludwig closed his eyes and relaxed, the first time in ages. He rubbed the Italian's back.  
"What would I do without you Feliciano? You're the only one who can put a genuine smile on my face."

"Veeeeh~ same~" Feliciano replied affectionately, nuzzling Ludwig's cheek before planting a kiss on it. "The voices in my head that try and hurt me... they tell me I shouldn't love..." he explained. It was difficult even thinking about those voices, but Ludwig had to know. It was the first step to defeating them.

"I know they're wrong, but as long as I'm with you those voices will be powerless."

Ludwig pressed his forehead against Feliciano's. "If only I could help you fight against them more.." he said softly, "I can only imagine what goes through your head.."

"It's so scary... the voices sound exactly like mine. And sometimes like yours..." Feliciano mentioned. "And sometimes with the voices come visions, headaches and tears. That's all there ever is when I'm by myself." He hugged Ludwig tightly, afraid to let go, as if Ludwig would leave forever if he did. "The voices feed off of my loneliness. So even if you say you're not that affectionate... y-you're helping me just by being with me. There's only so much gratitude I can express in words, Ludwig..."

"...Feliciano," he hugged Feliciano back. "I-I'll do my best to try and stay with you as much as possible when I'm not at work, but I promise that everything your voices are saying are not true.." Ludwig gently held him close and stroked his hair. "I will not leave you again..."

Feliciano was silent for a moment as tears welled in his eyes. "L-Ludwig... I-I don't know what to say..." A smile slowly formed on his face as he gently kissed Ludwig's cheek. "I-I'm just so glad I have you to protect me..."

Ludwig blushed a bit and and smiled a bit back. "You will be okay as long as I'm here Feliciano," he kissed his forehead and hugged him.

"Will that be forever, Ludwig?" Feliciano asked cheerfully, a hopeful smile on his face. "Please, let's make it forever."

"Forever or until the end of time, Feliciano."


End file.
